phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I Knew You Were Trouble Music Video Mashup
|image = Yes, everyone says it's alright.jpg |caption = |band = Taylor Swift |band2 = Taylor Swift |album = |released = May 24, 2013 |performed = |genre = Popstep |label = Big Machine, Republic |runtime = 3:40 (Phineas and Ferb video: 1:00) |before = None |after = None |video = }} is a music video that debuted on May 24, 2013 on Disney Channel to the self-named song by Taylor Swift. It features video clips of Heinz Doofenshmirtz "singing" the song to Perry while illustrating the lyrics. Lyrics (Guitar intro) Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, yeah! I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there) So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble Songwriters *Taylor Swift *Max Martin *Shellback BMI Work #14925451 Background information * The video uses clips from (In order of appearance) "Let's Bounce", "Lizard Whisperer", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "No More Bunny Business", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Rollercoaster", "Tree to Get Ready", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Run Away Runway", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Backyard Aquarium", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Oil on Candace", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", and "S'Winter". Category:Songs Category:Promotional Songs Category:Songs sung by Guest Stars Category:I